Right Here Waiting For You
by HogwartsAngel101
Summary: Based on a song. Harry and Ginny are sperated during what would have been Harry's 7th year. See what each one thinks about in there spare time. Based on Richard Marx song. Please Read and Review.


**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**

**Song song by : Richard Marx**

**I'm assuming that he also wrote this piece, but I'm not entirely sure, so don't quote me on that !

* * *

**

**Waiting For you

* * *

**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

A girl sat by her window at the pieced together home that was held together with magic, the Burrow. Her flaming red hair marked her a Weasley, The Burrows occupants. She was the only female born into the Weasley family for centuries. Her rather good looks and naturally pouted pink lips, along with her petite form made her a favourite among the males that attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had indulged herself twice with males that had fancied her, but she was rather bored with them by the end of the second month. For her heart belonged to someone already. Ginevra Weasley was in love. Had been since ten when she had first laid eyes upon the emerald green-eyed boy with messy black hair that was one year older.

He was her (one year older) brother, Ron, best mate. Was there a secret rule out there that said and forebodes her love of one of her brothers mates? Ginny didn't know nor care. She only knew that her heart flipped, her stomach filled with butterflies, her mouth would go dry, her throat would constrict, her palms would grow sweaty and her legs would shake and twitch every time he was near. And that was about all Ginny had time to register before he was out of her life again.

Harry Potter, the love of her life, her brother's best mate, held a secret.

For the life of her, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't find out the contents of this secret. Not even her mother knew. Her father, on the other hand, did. Ginny trusted her father and knew that if Harry were going about something the wrong or hard way he would find out how to set him right and Harry would follow any advice from her father. Harry respected her parents and Ginny respected Harry for this. It was one of the things that made Harry, well... Harry!

Ginny had learned only a year and a half ago that Harry felt the same way about her. They had dated for a short time at school. But Harry had gone through something grave and dreadful so he broke it off with her for noble reasons. She had known it was coming. Hermione Granger, Harry's friend, also had the same fleeting suspicion. Hermione had been friends with Harry and Ron for what would have been a whole seven years at Hogwarts, but the school of witchcraft and wizardry did not open this year.

Ginny would be there right now if it had opened, making her way through the stone corridors, or trying to stay awake during some boring class, daydreaming, of no one but Harry. His green eyes played in her mind and his lips... she swore she could still taste his kiss on the tip of her tongue. His hands had held her fast and tight, as if he would never let her go, but he did. Ginny had cried in the restroom. She had heard Hermione enter, presumed looking for her on their last day at school, but Ginny sat still in her cubical, allowing moaning Myrtle to take the blame for the sobs that shook her.

Ginny had let her tears dry and harden on her cheeks and throat. She swore she would never wash them off until Harry claimed himself hers again. She loved him. And while the shower's hot water had ran over this spot many times since, Ginny could still feel the hardened stain of these tears, she knew she always would, until he was back in her arms again. Back where he belonged, with her, and no one else.

When her oldest brother Bill, married a half a year ago, he was there. Harry had danced with her and looked at her with such a longing that Ginny felt warmth spread through her veins and centre in on her stomach. He had taken her aside behind a tree in the garden and kissed her with so much love that Ginny had to hold onto him for fear of sliding down and slipping into a crack in the ground, afraid she might wake from this wonderful dream. But it wasn't a dream he was there and he was kissing her with more passion then she had ever felt from him. She still remembered the kiss, his lips, his tongue, and the taste of him.

-Flashback-

_"Ginny, we have to stop, said Harry pulling away from her. But Ginny would not have it._

"No please Harry, I need you, said Ginny crushing her lips back upon his. She had heard him moan in his own want of her kiss. His hands came up to hold her again, to allow her one last taste before gently disengaging himself and stepping out of her embrace. Ginny had felt warm, yet cold from the lack of heat where his body had pressed against hers.

"Ginny... I... this is hard for me... but I need to explain" said Harry struggling and Ginny had sensed this. She reached out and gathered him in her thin arms, letting his head rest on her shoulder.

"There, now tell me anything you want, love. Im here for you, said Ginny trying to now allow her heart to break further. Trying desperately to not fall any harder for this man in her arms. But it was too late. Ginny loved him.

"Always Gin?" asked Harry barely above a whisper.

"Always love" said Ginny promising silently in that moment that she would forever and always be wherever he needed her to be. Harry's arms held her tighter, making her ribs instantly sore but she welcomed this pain. It was comforting.

"Ginny, the thing I need to tell you may not make sense, I can't even make sense with it in my head" said Harry. Ginny allowed a small smile to form on her lips.

"I want to tell you so much, I never stopped caring for you Gin. I've wanted to be right here with you. Ive felt haunted, every minute of the summer, and it is with more than this mission that I must undergo" said Harry still whispering.

"What mission?" asked Ginny also whispering now. She felt Harry tense immediately, but her arms squeezed his body tighter. "Don't worry love, you don't have to tell me just yet" Harry's body relaxed a bit.

"I have to go away for a time, but I couldn't just leave without you knowing how I feel" said Harry.

Ginny stilled. How did Harry truly feel? "H-how do you... err... feel Harry?"

"Do you not know Gin?" said Harry sounding surprised. Harry leaned back so he could look her deep in her eyes. "I love you Ginny. I never knew what love could feel like, and then I met you. It was truthfully you, Gin, that taught me the guidelines of love. I even think in my heart it's always been you Gin"

Ginny didn't want to move a muscle in fear that it would ruin this moment, the best moment in her life. When Harry Potter said that he loved her.

"Do you ... err... feel anything for me Gin?" said Harry sounding nervous.

Ginny blinked.

"I'm sorry then, said Harry, his arms dropping to his sides and he started to walk away. This woke Ginny up.

"HARRY!" shouted Ginny. Harry stopped but didn't turn around. Ginny ran to him. Her arms circled him from behind and she felt him stiffen under her touch.

"Harry love, I have loved you since I was ten. Honestly and truthfully when you kissed me in the common room last year. I allowed myself to admit my true feelings for you when your kiss told me that you cared for me too" said Ginny.

Harry turned around in her arms and when her eyes met his, their faces met halfway and their lips touched softly. It was the sweetest most desirable kiss that Ginny had ever felt.

When they broke apart. Harry took her hand and they lowered themselves to the ground. Ginny laid her head of red hair in his lap, Harry started stroking it with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Talk to me love" whispered Ginny. Harry's eyes snapped to her and it was as if he had just really realised that she was physically there.

"I am undergoing a mission with Ron and Hermione and no you cant go" said Harry as Ginny went to open her mouth. She snapped it shut, and was mentally thinking that she swore that man could read her thoughts sometimes! Or maybe he knew her a little better then he let on!

"I am going on this mission and it is detrimental to... to every thing that I care about." said Harry his voice once again a whisper. Ginny understood a little more, though her mind was already reeling with questions, but she refused to ask anything more than he was willing to give her.

"Harry? Are we back together?" she asked hesitantly. She felt Harry's hesitance in the question too!

"Gin there is nothing more I could want, but we have to be discreet, no one must know, said Harry.

"What about Ron and Hermione?" asked Ginny while looking up at him. "Or my family?"

"No one must know" repeated Harry. Ginny nodded. "That is why I leave the decision up to you Ginny. Can you handle this one condition?"

There was no hesitancy in answering this question, no second thought. "I can, I would do anything for you Harry" Her love was revealed, it was honest and determined. Forceful, yet gentle. Harry smiled, as he lowered his lips down to hers, they had precious few minutes before they would have to part again.

-End Flashback-

Ginny remembered that moment every hour or more; it was surrounded with the thoughts about the current distance between her and Harry, her and her love. Sure she got to see him, Ron, Hermione and Harry would all return to the Burrow every so often. Harry or one of the others would be hurt and mum would right them again. Sometimes Madam Pomfrey was called upon. Ginny had slept with Harry, not leaving him apart from to shower and the likes; her meals had been brought to her. She had been slightly shocked that none of her brothers or parents had found this odd. But then again they all knew that Harry and Ginny had dated in his sixth year.

Harry had recovered and spent two more days resting and then was gone again.

_**Oceans apart day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain**_

So now as Ginny stood, she glanced out of her window again. Harry, Ron and Hermione had been gone a week now. She had been hearing little snippets of conversations she had managed to snatch from her parents. She heard You-Know-Who was involved, but Ginny already knew that.

Ginny wanted Harry home, she wanted him with her. Completing their love and moving forward. In order for that to happen though, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named must be out of the way. Ginny wrapped her arms around her middle. Her head fell to rest on her knees. Her body shaking as she sobbed quietly for the man she loved.

_**If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever**_

She would always be here for him, she knew she would. There was never any doubt or hesitancy in her love, nor in her trust. She knew he was with her no matter where she went, and she knew that she was with him, wherever he went. This thought made her smile as the tears fresh and once again alive, fell down her face and dripped to her arm. Leaving splatter droplets of tears.

She could and would never leave him. She was attached to him, that's all there was to it.

_**Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you**_

Harry Potter lay in a tent beside a riverbank. He could hear Ron snoring in the bed below him and Hermione giving little puffs of air from another bed across the room that lay hidden from view by it's surrounding curtains. But sleep was not coming for Harry tonight. His mind was racing, all the times he could have had, gone. He had been around her for five years before realising her as more than his best mates little sister. Wasn't there a rule against dating your friends sister, or something? But Harry sighed; he truly didn't care if there was. He loved Ginny Weasley and now he had hid it from view, sneaking kisses and hugs whenever they weren't around anyone. No one could know, but them.

He knew she cried for him, just like he was now. Harry wiped away the two tears that had spilt out onto his face. He wanted her here with him, yet he could not and would not put her in danger any more than what he was doing now.

_**I took for granted, all the times  
That I thought would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now**_

They had managed to get a few moments alone while he was showering. Harry had been most pleasantly surprised when he felt Ginny's small hands on his back. He jumped and turned around to find her breath taking beauty. Her eyes had been excited and her lips were pink and lush. Too lush for Harry to deny. It was to be both of their first times. Harry had made love to Ginny Weasley up against the shower wall, at her parents house.

Harry knew he shouldn't have done that, but she had him at the first touch. It wasn't surprising that she had caught him anyway. He had been imagining doing the same things to her when she had entered; unbeknownst to him that he would actually be allowed to do them. Harry could still see the slight look of pain as she had directed his finger between them, Harry thought he would explode alone, with the simple touch of her centre. Her look became passionate as her desire took her, and Harry was having trouble concentrating on not finishing too soon. Her eyes had been fastened onto his and Harry couldnt remove the contact, not that he tried... at all!

_**Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' Crazy**_

He would always return to Ginny. There was no question about it he wanted her. She gave him a reason to fight. Fight to live and survive, a purpose, reasoning. It all came down to just one thing though... Love. Dumbledore had been right. Harry loved, and he loved Ginny there was no doubt about that. Harry wanted and needed to be with Ginny. He only hoped that the pressure of not being able to tell her family, and the worry he knew she put herself through... but in truth, it was him that was putting her through this... no that wasn't right either. It was Tom. Voldemort was the reason why he couldn't be with Ginny. He would be at school right now if it hadn't been for Riddle. Instead of in a different time zone, away from his hearts desire.

But Harry wanted to return to her, and not because they needed something fixed or because an Order meeting with Mr. Weasley. He wanted to return to her bearing the news that Voldemort was dead, all the way this time. They had one more Horcrux to track down, and then it would be the final battle. Harry wanted to win, not because he was the bloody boy who lived, but because it would mean that he could go to the Burrow, where Ginny was waiting.

_**Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you**_

Ginny paced by her window, the sun was still shining and the warm glow, which seeped into her room, was making her feel like Harry was hugging her soul. But on the physical form, she was cold. She wanted his embrace, his touch. She needed to hear those loving words that he had whispered into her ear. She would hear them again tonight as she tried to sleep.

Often Ginny would dream that he came home and announced You-Know-Who's-Death but other nights she would dream that he met some French slut on his mission and fell for her. Ginny had pegged her as tall and blond with big blue eyes, but it was soon after waking that the knowledge that Harry wouldn't ever do this seemed to calm her down again. She would sit by her window waiting and staring at the empty road that stretched out before the Burrow.

_**I wonder how we can survive  
This romance  
But in the end if I'm with you  
I'll take the chance**_

Harry stretched out in bed and peered through the only flap allowing fresh air to seep into the tent. The moon was at half crest and Harry wondered if Ginny was staring up at the sky right then. Remembering the bathroom scene and Ginny's soft, yet demanding touch left him in quite a position. Harry got up and walked outside the tent and onto the rocks. Sitting down behind one, Harry cast a quick glance around, he was quite alone. Slipping his hand into his trousers and grasping himself he closed his eyes and imagined Ginny doing that instead, what her skin would look like fully bathed in the moonlight.

Release came for Harry and as he opened his eyes he sat still, letting his heart beat in his eardrum. He couldn't believe he just did that! What was the matter with him? He had put his life at risk, just for a little release? Harry shook his head and stood, he walked to the tent whilst waving his wand in front of him, cleaning himself up through his trousers. He was definitely loosing it, he needed to get his head back on track, or Ginny really was going to be the death of him!

**_Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' crazy_**

Ginny felt a pleasure ripple through her as she stretched out on top of her blanket. She really didn't know what she was thinking! Harry was out there somewhere risking his life, and Ron was risking his life, and Hermione was risking her life, just so that they all may live in peace and she was here touching herself and missing Harry in more than one way! Ginny shook her head and stood quietly, putting back on her trousers and walked to the door, she made her way through to the bathroom to wash herself.

As she stepped inside the shower, reliving again just what had made that old shower something that would permanently stick in Ginny's mind, special indeed! Ginny sighed as she washed her body. She would have plenty of things to remember when Harry returned to her. She knew that all she had to do was to be patient and wait for him to come home, wait for him to return to her.

_**Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you**_

Harry would always wait for her, he just hoped that she would be waiting with open arms, to give him the love she had given him before they had 'broken' up. Harry lay down in his bed.

"Whasgoinonarry?" mumbled Ron in his sleep.

"Nothing Ron, go back to bed, said Harry quietly as he pulled the blanket up and over him again. His body oddly sated, and even more odd was the fact that he could have sworn that Ginny had been right there with him, at that exact moment. Harry sighed. He would return to her, and when he did it was going to be forever, he would ask her the moment he returned to the Burrow after killing Voldemort.

Until his return! Ginny and Harry both fell asleep for what seemed like hours, both dreaming. Both with their hearts waiting.

* * *

**AN :**

**Just to clarify ... this has nothing to do with my other stories, just something I made up while being bored on the computer. **

**This may end up being a song story, thing... I don't know, but it also may just be a one shot, so we'll mark it as that for now... **

**If this stinks, let me know and I'll take it off.**

**Thanks to _beardie04_ for the beta' ing!**

**I hope that you enjoyed it though all in the name of my boredom... lol, Please take a moment to review to tell me what you think. Please.**

**Until next time, take care **

_**HogwartsAngel101

* * *

**_


End file.
